1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a shopping cart seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a cover which is placed in the rear seat portion of a conventional shopping cart for the purpose of holding an infant or a small child while preventing direct contact between the infant or child and the cart.
2. The Prior Art
A preliminary search was conducted on the present invention and the following represent the results of the search.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE DATE ______________________________________ 1,538,538 Wood May 19, 1925 2,652,183 Hlivka Sep 15, 1953 2,797,743 Rodtz, Jr. July 2, 1957 3,578,380 Jacobus May 11, 1971 4,108,489 Salzman Aug 22, 1978 4,324,430 Dimas, Jr. et al Apr 13, 1982 4,416,462 Thompson Nov 22, 1983 4,655,502 Houllis Apr 7, 1987 4,666,207 Quartano May 19, 1987 4,805,937 Boucher et al Feb 21, 1989 ______________________________________
Wood (U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,538) discloses a pad for a child's chair formed by two identical sheets of fabric arranged in superimposed relation and secured together by a row of stitching 5 extending along the marginal edges of the sheets of fabric. The pad defines a back portion with straps hanging from its opposite edges, a bottom portion, and a front portion with a pair of leg holes. Elongated straps 3 extend rearwardly from opposite upper edges of the front portion. There are no side portions.
Hlivka (U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,183) discloses a holder or pad A having a general makeup very similar to the pad of the Wood patent.
Rodtz, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,743) discloses a stroller cover composed of a plurality of sections to form combined seat, back and leg rests.
Jacobus (U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,380) discloses a sanitary cover 31 formed of a sheet of pliable material configured to removably fit the seat of a shopping cart. The sheet has a double back portion 32 slidable onto the back of the shopping cart seat, a center portion fitting the sides, bottom and front of the seat with openings in the front to match the cart seat openings, and an edge portion disposable over the top cart bars and handle. Elastic is stretched about the top edge and ties are provided to hold the cover on the cart seat.
Salzman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,489) discloses a child seat structure B having a seat panel 12, back panel 14 and two side restraining flaps 16, 18.
Dimas, Jr. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,430) discloses a compact chair-like carrier with straps attached to the carrier. The carrier has a frame which includes a pair of upright parallel back bars.
Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,462) discloses segmented support pads.
Houllis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,502) discloses a foldable seat cushion having a back 21 with a seat belt 28, a front portion which may be rolled about the handle and secured by an adjustable fastener, and a bottom interconnecting the back and front. The front strap has a pair of leg holes 24. The cushion also has tethering straps for holding toys, etc. There are no side portions.
Quartano (U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,207) discloses a foldable seat cushion similar to the seat cushion of the Houllis patent with a different configuration of leg openings.
Boucher et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937) discloses a foldable seat cover and a separate handle cover 12 for a shopping cart seat.